sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Serpentinite (Pokemonboy3000)
Serpentinite is an upcoming gemsona made by Pokemonboy3000 Appearance She is a slender green gem around the height of Lapis Lazuli. She wears a skin tight snake skin body suit similar to Jasper's which has small yellow diamonds on her knees and a large pink on the center of her chest. Her hair is green and braided down her left side of her head. Her eyes are a cloudy white color, and her gem is located slightly below her navel. Her tongue is forked. Personality Serpentinite is a very persistent gem, she is single minded in her task, and once she has been assigned to take out a gem nothing will stop her from completely that goal. She is not above using manipulation, deception, and underhanded tactics to achieve her goals. She believes in efficiency and hates wasting time, in combat she tries to finish her opponents off as quickly as possible. She is also a rather intelligent gem, and is extremely patient always waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Despite being unable to see she is a very perceptive and often knows the true intentions of others. She can figure out when she is being lied to fairly easily and is actually very good at comforting gems when they are feeling down. In her Naga form she is much more bestial and reckless, she loses her patience, she attacks in a blind fury, which usually leads to her downfall. Blindness She is completely blind, and can only navigate by use of hearing and her vibration manipulation. As a result she can only detect moving gems, and cannot see any gem that is completely stationary. She also is unable to tell gems apart, for instance thanks to the unique frequency that every gem vibrates at she can know if a gem is a ruby or a pearl, however she cannot distinguish between two separate rubies, which sometimes make her unable to distinguish friend from foe. She hates being in the air since she actually can't see there. History She was made as an assassin gem for Pink diamond and was a high ranking member of her court. She was assigned to be Rose's body guard shortly before the rebellion took place. She joined the crystal gems, but was really a spy working for Pink Diamond During what was supposed to be a peace summit at the Lunar Sea Spire, Serpentinite revealed her true intentions and tried to assassinate Rose. Luckily Pearl protected her and while her gem was cracked, she survived. Rose was furious with Serpent and the two of them engaged in battle, with Rose gaining the upper hand and poofing her. Rose sealed Serpentinite's gemstone in one of the statues in the building and forgot about her. When the Lunar sea Spire collapsed in Cheeseburger backpack she was freed from her prison after over 5000 years and reformed. However, she was caught in the towers collapse and pulled into the vortex below, she was trapped in the whirlpool until the seismic events caused by the clusters emergence freed her, she has sworn revenge against the crystal gems. Her first attempt was during a picnic with the canon gems and connie, Steven swore he heard something following them, but no one else noticed anything. She was able to quickly and efficiently separate the gems and engaged Pearl, Connie and Steven. She was able to bets Pearl and Connie in swords using the unpredictable nature of her weapon, she almost got a clean shot on Steven's gem but Pearl to the hit for him poofing. When She went in for the kill she was knocked skyward by Sugilite's flail and sent far away. She tired again when Lodestone and Ice were attacking the crystal temple, she once again focused all her attention on Steven and was able to defeat Amethyst and get past his shield, however before she could deal the final blow she was knocked away into the ocean by Labradorite. Abilities She has all basic gem abilities, however she seems to lack the conventional shape shifting ability. She also lacks any form of sight. Fusions No known fusions at this time. Unique Abilities Edit She has a variety of abilities that are useful in aiding her in the duties of being an assassin. Her powers help her in both combat, stealth, and help her make up for her blindness. * Naga-form-''' She can change her body into the form of a Half- woman Half-Snake form, where she obtains the lower body of a snake. This allows her to slither along the ground and constrict her foes with crushing force, or to aid her in climbing. She mainly uses her tail for combat in this form and can stretch it up to 7 meters. She has never been seen using her weapon in this form, and its unknown if this is a preference or a limitation. * '''Vibration Manipulation- '''she can control vibrations well enough to navigate by sensing the vibrations made through the earth or water, she can also cancel out other vibrations to stop them from reaching their target. She can enhance vibrations to make quiet things louder, or minimize them to make loud things quieter. In the water she can use her vibrations to make large waves. * '''Whip-Sword Proficiency: her weapon summoned by focusing her desire to kill her opponent is a flexible whip sword. This weapon can quickly change between functioning as whip to strike from a distance, grapple, and trip foes, to a blade that she can use to stab and slice. She is adept at blending both of these forms seamlessly in combat. Unlike most gems, she cannot dual wield this weapon, Nor does it seem she can instantly re-summon it. It is unknown if this is a limit on her abilities or a personal preference. * Inaudible Movement - As a result of her vibration powers, her own movements generate no vibrations allowing her to to move completely silently. Despite this, she maintains and urge to audibly hiss before she strikes. Other Skills Edit * She is adept at the art of misdirection and deception. * In her Naga-form she is highly durable and a really good swimmer. Relationships Steven/Rose Her hatred for Rose shattering Pink Diamond and sealing her away has extended to Steven, she tried to kill him on many occasions. Steven originally tried to apologize and convince her that he wasn't his mom, but quickly became savvy that she wouldn't be persuaded so easily. All of her strikes are aimed at his gemstone so she isn't playing around, and she has actually gotten many good hits and close calls on him, making her a dangerous opponent. Ice They actually get along when they interact, they have traded stories on killing gems and favored techniques. The only source of conflict is that Ice believes that you should take your time and savor a kill, usually indulging in torture along the way. Serpentinite thinks you should get it over with and move to your next target, and thinks Ice just wastes time. = Trivia * Serpentinite was actually planned out for the Ancient One's RP but since I believed the theory that the cluster was Serpentinite he dropped her idea. * She draws inspiration from Jessie from Pokemon, Toph from Avatar, and Jakotsu from Inuyasha. Category:Pokemonboy3000 Category:Gemsonas Category:Aguna's artwork Category:Approved Characters